The purpose of this application is to request travel support, subsistence, and funding for related expenses for a number of U.S. and foreign scientists to participate in a workshop conference on gestational diabetes. The conference will be held in Chicago November 9, 11, and 19, 1979. The goal is to collate the experience that has been gathered on a world-wide basis in the general area of Gestational Diabetes. Among the many factors which may prove to be of enormous significance in affecting the outcome of this condition are: scoio-economic considerations, geographical considerations prevailing medical practices, and perhaps even ethnic/racial differences. Thus, to be a meaningful kaleidoscopic overview it is mandatory to have international representation. Our additional hope is that the public health ramifications will find international acceptance, a hope that is more likely to be realized if leading figures in the field from other countries participate in the deliberations which should generate the appropriate recommendations. Areas to be explored are: general effects of pregnancy on maternal fuels; effect of mild maternal hyperglycemia on fetal development; philosophy, techniques, and outcome of screening experiences; effects of intervention in gestational diabetes, with a wrap-up discussion on the management of gestational diabetes. Additionally, any international concensus for classification of gestational diabetes may be useful as a further data base for the NIH-sponsored, proposed classification for diabetes mellitus.